Friends Of Red And Blue
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In this story, Ally meets Big Chill's older brother. Rated T for one character getting scared by another. Other than that, tickles and fluff overload!


**Another request by Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Friends Of Blue And Red**

Ally giggled as she ran, looking for a hiding place. She and Big Chill were playing hide-and-seek and it was her turn to find a good hiding spot. Suddenly, she heard Big Chill's voice.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he called out and Ally quickly ducked into the room beside her, closing the door quietly so that he wouldn't find her so fast.

Looking around, she saw the room was filled with things that she recognized Big Chill to have in his room, but his room was farther down, so who had this room and why was it filled with the same stuff.

She then saw a red-tinted ghost phase from the wall next to her and green eyes glaring at her. "Why have you intruded my room?" he asked in an angered voice.

Ally screamed as his voice and aggressiveness were scaring her and she ran out the door with the red Necrofriggian right behind her. Her screams caught Big Chill's attention.

"Oh, no. Ally!" he called out, worried for his young friend as he took off, following Ally's screams.

Ally was soon at a dead end and the red Necrofriggian came closer. The young girl trembled and began to cry. "Big Chill!" she screamed out, hoping he heard her.

The red alien before her stopped and looked confused. "You know my little brother?" he asked, his voice sounding astonished and a little skeptic.

Ally looked at him and nodded, but then flinched when he reached forward and picked her up, making her gasp in surprise as he then cuddled her to his chest, now feeling bad that he had frightened a little kid.

"Ally?" asked a familiar voice and Big Chill moved around his older brother to see Ally in his arms. The red alien gave her to his brother, who shushed her with a gentle voice and rocked her. "It's alright, Ally. You just startled my older brother, that's all."

"Yeah," said the red alien. "I'm sorry, kid. I have a bit of a short temper."

Hearing his apology, Ally turned to him and then reached for him. He took her in his arms and she hugged him, figuring that if he apologized, he wasn't all that bad.

"I'm sorry I intruded on you. I was just looking for a hiding place from Big Chill," she said.

"Why were you trying to hide from my brother?"

Big Chill spoke up. "We were playing hide-and-seek," he explained, to which the other nodded in understanding.

"So, this is Ally, Rachel's cousin?" he asked and Big Chill nodded.

"Ally, this is my older brother, Ultimate Big Chill," said the blue Necrofriggian.

"Rachel calls me _rojo_ sometimes since my brother and I have almost the same name," said Ultimate Big Chill.

Ally giggled. "She calls you red?" she giggled again. "She named you after a color?"

Both Necrofriggians smirked. "Oh, you just asked for a huge tickle torture, young lady," said Big Chill with a grin. "Will you help me, brother?"

"Yes, brother. I will," said Ultimate Big Chill as they pinned Ally down to the floor and Ultimate Big Chill gently removed Ally's sneakers, revealing her pink-socked feet. Ally tried to get away, but Big Chill pinned her arms down over her head and raised his hands, wiggling his fingers teasingly, making Ally giggle.

Suddenly, two sets of hands attacked her ticklish spots and Ally shrieked with laughter as Big Chill tickled her underarms and Ultimate Big Chill tickled her feet.

"HEEHEEHEEHEE! NO-HO-HO-HO! GUYS!" she tried to plead, but was laughing too hard.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Big Chill teased her as he then started tickling her ribs and sides, making her laugh harder.

Ultimate Big Chill was now tickling her calves and the backs of her knees, making Ally squirm desperately to get free. Then both of them stopped and Big Chill lifted Ally's shirt up a little. "She can't stand her stomach being tickled," he said to his brother. "Especially when you do this."

Big Chill leaned down quickly and blew a raspberry into Ally's stomach. Ally shrieked with the loudest giggles the two had ever heard from her as Big Chill blew more raspberries into her stomach. Then he let Ultimate Big Chill blow raspberries into Ally's stomach while she giggled even more.

"I have an idea, brother," said Ultimate Big Chill. "Let's blow raspberries on her stomach together."

Ally struggled to get away. "No!" she pleaded, but was giggling at the same time.

"That is an excellent idea, brother," said Big Chill and the two brothers did just that.

* * *

Rachel had just come home from work when she was startled by a very loud shriek that turned to laughter. "NO! THAT TICKLES!" came the familiar voice of her little cousin and Rachel smiled, going upstairs to see what was going on and she smiled at the sight of the two Necrofriggians tickling Ally to pieces, both blowing raspberries into her stomach at the same time. Ally continued laughing and Rachel chuckled to herself and while she was enjoying the cute scene, she decided to save Ally from her tickle torturers.

"Okay, guys, I don't think she can take much more," said Rachel, getting their attention. Ally got up and hugged her older cousin. "Thanks for saving me. They were going to tickle me to death," said Ally.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, they do love a good laugh and a good tickle torture," she agreed.

The two Necrofriggians came forward and hugged the girls in a group hug, something that made both girls giggle and smile as they accepted the warm embraces from the two brothers who they loved to call friends.

* * *

**"Rojo" is Spanish for "Red".**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
